The Wrath of Andross
by The Drunk Knight
Summary: Andross supporters are back, a couple years after SDP. PG-13 for some swearing and adult situations PLease R&R ^_^
1. Corneria Waltz

Note: This is my first fan-fic, so please, be kind _. Copyright: This story is MINE! You can re-print it wherever you want, under the following conditions: DON'T CHANGE ANYTHING! My name remains on this, my words are completely unaltered and this is here as well. Give credit where credit is due. If you put it up, do something so people can see that its mine. Thanks. Pax ex.  
  
The Story: Chapter One: The Corneria Waltz Peppy wandered around the Great Fox, grumbling to himself about how "they think I'm just a senile old fool.pah! Crazy as a rabbit eh?" etc. etc. A couple wars had rattled his brain somewhat. But that's not the focus of the story now.  
  
Fox grumbled as well, though for different reasons, he was trying to fix his Arwing, but it was not cooperating. He cursed loudly as something snapped inside the guts of the machine and cut his finger. From about ten feet away Krystal tsk'd at him "Aww, poor Foxy woxy, yous wanna bandaid for youws boo-boo?" She grinned at him "grumblegrumbleihateitwhenyoudothatgrumblegrumble" Came Fox's voice from the exhaust pipe "A band aid would be nice though, I'm coming out, watch it" A now gray Fox popped out from under the spacecraft "I probably should clean it to, don't want to get lock-jaw eh?" "Of course not, Im heading to my quarters to clean up" "How bout I go with you and help you?" Krystal said, waggling her hips at him Fox smiled "Krystal-" "FOX! FOX! I figured out how to boost engine power by 3 percent! We can go an extra 1.5mph!!!!" Came a high pitched and very unwelcome voice from the doorway "Umm.ok Slip, that's great.why don't you go work on the pools filters? Peppy's been shedding again." Fox said trying to give him a clue "But.but.ITS AN EXTRA 1.5 MILES PER HOUR!" Slippy blurted, as oblivious as ever "allow me" Said Krystal, as she hit Slippy on the temple, knocking him out for a while. Fox hit the call button and told Rob to come and take Slippy to the medical bay.  
  
Once the robot had come and gone Krystal look back at Fox. "You seem a bit blue Fox" She grinned widely Fox chuckled at a joke so old and bad that it was funny. "Hey Krys, lets go back to my quarters and get that-" ALERT ALERT! PRIORITY MESSAGE FROM GENERAL PEPPER! Blared over the loudspeaker "that sonofabitch" Fox yelled "yes, he is, what's wrong with that?" Krystal couldn't help herself.  
  
"Attention Star Fox, a group of Andross supporters have taken over Corneria City!" Came Peppers voice over the com unit "If you don't get here quickly we are all doomed! Help us Sta-bbbzzzzzztttt" "Transmission lost." Slippy's voice was muffled by the bandage wrapping his head "Good going froggy" Falco muttered on the couch "Oh and you could do better bird brain?" "Yeah I could you whining amphibian!" "Mindless dolt!" "Bug eyed idiot!" "SHUT UP!" Fox bellowed. Despite his earlier words Pepper was a good friend, and he didn't want to add him to the list of people he cared about, but had lost. "Rob, set course for Corneria, Slippy, get the ships ready, Falco and Peppy.PEPPY! WAKE UP! Falco and Peppy are with me.umm.Krystal.man the ships guns, we need you to cover us on the planet.  
  
Corneria had changed. Well, in a sense it had changed, it had just recovered from the second war, now the buildings were on fire again, and robotic horrors wandered the streets, toppling buildings and killing whatever lived. "I'll land on the roof once we get to the Capitol Building, you guys cover the outside, try not to blow the building up." "Will do!" Said Slippy "Roger!" Said Peppy "Whatever" Said Falco Fox landed on the roof and set the autopilot to evade, then jumped out and ran for the roof entrance. At the same time two monkeys in combat hear appeared. "Hrngrnger FOX!" One shouted "Rngisrgh RUN!" The other elaborated They both turned to run and both fell dead with smoking holes in their backs. Fox leaped over them, everything was in a red haze, he plunged into the building, killing anything that got in his way.  
  
As he reached Peppers office he sniffed expectantly.Cigars, Pepper was near. He picked up a piece of glass and used it as a mirror to look past the doors edge. Yes, a faint trail of smoke was trailing to a ceiling duct from behind an overturned filing cabinet. He kicked the door in and quickly rolled to the side as three laser blasts sizzled through the air above his head "Y'know General, the least you could do is not shoot at me" Fox grimaced and tried to put his tail out "I am here to RESCUE you" "FOX! I never thought you'd get here!" "You can thank slippy that were here a second early, now lets go!"  
  
As they were taking off fox noticed a large device were the Senate used to sit, lots of tubes and wires and it seemed to be pulsating with a red light, as he was coming in to dock with the ship Krystals voice came over the radio "Oh gods no, a Dessicator!" 


	2. Dessicator

Chapter 2: Dessicator A few minutes later in the Great Fox Briefing room:  
  
"So what exactly IS a Dessicator?" Slippy asked "A device invented a few years back, it starts a chain reaction that shears hydrogen from the water molecules of a planet, even those inside living things, so everything dries up, becomes dessicated, and you end up with a planet covered in liquid hydrogen and oxygen, if there's any fire on the planet, then book, Lylat is going to get a new sun." "How long will it take to cover the planet?" Said Fox, glancing at Pepper who had a wife and child on the other side of the planet. "About ten minutes" "Then if we hurry-" A rumbling broke through the window, they turned and looked as Corneria City, capitol of the Lylat system turned into a red circle, the circle spread over the planet, slowly it seemed from space, but where it passed there was nothing but a sea of flames. "God" Said Falco, speaking for all of them.  
  
A while later ¾ of the crew and two guests were in the bar, Krystal didn't drink so she was having a Katina Zodah. "how could.they.its so meaningless." Fox said blearily, 4 brandies and two glasses of wine will do that to you." "So where do we go now?" Asked Peppy, his brain having been jolted back into sanity by the sight of Corneria burning below him. His family made up about a tenth of the population of the planet. "The sector Y, most of the Cornerian Navy is still there after the second war" Fox muttered "No, take us to the asteroid belt first" He looked up to see the others glancing quizzicly at him "There's a secret base there, gimme some paper before the alchahol hits so I can write the coordinates"  
  
About an hour later they were cruising through the belt, heading to the coordinates Pepper had written down.  
  
"There.see, there's an antenna sticking out of that one, head for it" Peppy hit Rob on the head "striking my processing unit will not speed the docking process" Rob said in flat monotone "Just what the universe needs" Peppy grimaced "A smartass robot."  
  
They entered the base through a well disguised hangar. When the process was complete they helped Pepper to the air lock. As they opened the door no less than eight leveled laser rifles met them. "General sir!" Said the leader "oh.err.at ease.corporal" Pepper slurred "Lieutenant sir" "oh, all right captain." "Would you guys give us a hand? He isn't exactly light you know?" Said Falco  
  
A day later half the Lylat system held its breath and listened to the announcement by the Brotherhood of Andross: "Corneria was just an example, each system will suffer the same fate unless they surrender unconditionally to the Brotherhood of Andross. You have one week to make up your minds, but if you need encouragement, look at Corneria." "How should we respond sir?" Said the base manager Pepper thought "We cant let them know were resisting them, otherwise more planets will suffer the fate of Corneria.we must gather the fleet first, does the base still have engines?" "yes sir, sector Y correct?" "Move out."  
  
As the base engines engaged Fox was in his quarters. He sat staring at the ceiling, wondering what he could have done.had his father died in vain? To save a planet he failed to? Then his door opened and Krystal walked in.\ "Hey, don't get all depressed Fox, you have a system to save." She look at him "Your still dirty" She smiled and licked his nose Fox smiled, and turned out the light.  
  
"FOX! FOX!" Slippy pried the door open "Fox I- oh dear" He stoped as something finnaly penetrated his thick skull, namely the fact that Fox and Krystal were naked in bed together. "err.I brought you some breakfast, but I think ill just leave it on the floor now.ill be back with the other tray." He left They burst out laughing "That was the best double take I have EVER seen" Said Fox when he had finished laughing Krystal poked him "hey, lets look like were making it again when he comes back in" Fox got on top of her and started kissing her as Slippy came back in. "oh.err.Ill just leave the tray here." He dropped the tray and ran for it. Their laughter echoed in the small room for about ten minutes.  
  
Peppy, Falco and Slippy were in the ships mess "And he was lying on top of here and they were KISSING each other when I came back in!" Slippy finished "Well, whaddaya expect Slip? He's the hero, he gets the girl" Peppy said "Mmm.yeah" Said Falco, off in dream land, most likely thinking of Katt and things he would like to do to her Just then Pepper walked in the door. "Where is Fox? We need him!" He looked around as if expecting Fox to pop out of the walls. Falco looked up from a copy of "Playbeing" "eh? He's in his quarters getting laid." "Laid?" Pepper looked confused. "Rockin' the Casba, make out, SEX" "Ahh, I see, my job doesn't let me get out much." This bought a massive eye roll from the crew, especially Slippy; who's eyes could do 360's.  
  
At this moment I invite you to envision one of those alphabet cubes that little kids play with, think of its texture, the letter on the side, what color it is. Now put two and two together and guess what I'm feeling now.  
  
Fox walked aloung the corridors of the ship. As he walked he thought he heard a sort of pattering behind him, but he didn't look. He came to the mess and opened the door. Slippy's corpse fell into his arms. Behind him were Falco, Peppy, and worst of all Krystal. A voice behind him made him turn. HELLO FOX It wasn't a voice you hear, it echoed in his head, its breath reeked of the blood of millions. "N-no! Your dead! We killed you!" NO STAR FOX, I LIVE, AS LONG AS THERE IS ONE TO CARRY ON MY WORK I WILL LIVE Then everything went black.  
  
He woke up screaming, Krystal jolted beside him and screamed as well. "You to?" She was shaking, then he realized he was as well. "Yeah." He glanced around "What do you think it means?" The com buzzed and Robs face appeared "We will be in range of the Corneria Fleet in one hour sir" The robots monotone came over the screen. "Thanks Rob" Fox tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice, knowing that the robot couldn't understand that organic beings didn't like to wake up at 3:26 in the morning. They both dressed in silence and went out to the mess, Fox reached out and opened the door. Slippy was fine, he was losing spectacularly to Peppy at 3d Pong, Falco was arm (or rather, wing) wrestling Pepper, the match seemed undecided. "Hey Fox!" Slippy said cheerily as they walked in, the greeting cost him another point and the computer simply gave up and shut down at that point. "Hey guys" Fox said, still a little tired "Rob says that we'll be in com range of the fleet in an hour or so." "I wonder if we'll get the same warm welcome as last time" Falco groused. The comment cost him the match. "You and your girlfriend have fun last night?" "What are you talking about?" Said Fox, his fur seemed to turn a shade redder. He shot a look at Slippy that by all rights should have desiccated the frog more thoroughly than any weapon. Krystal simply laughed, they had both forgotten the dream.  
  
An hour later they were docking with the CFS James, the flagship of the fleet, named for Fox's father. It was an ultramodern battleship, capable of turning half of any fleet in the galaxy with its huge array of weapons.  
  
"Ahh, hello again Captain Orley! All well eh?" Pepper returned the salute of a well dressed otter. "Fine sir! The fleet is at your disposal." The buttons on Orleys uniform could blind enemies miles away. "Ahh, good.Have James and three other ships set course for Katina, I believe Fox has a friend there." "Right away!" please R&R, Pax Ex! 


End file.
